The Walkthrough
by snowflake-shona
Summary: After the death of Janet, everyone is suffering, including Cassie and Sam. But when Cassie is kidnapped by hostile aliens, can Sam save her, or can Cassie save herself? Sam Jack
1. Chapter 1

**The Walkthrough**

****

Summary: After the death of Janet, everyone is suffering, including Cassie and Sam. But when Cassie is kidnapped by hostile aliens, can Sam save her, or can Cassie save herself?

Category: Drama

Season: 7 (post 'Heroes')

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Heroes, Rites of Passage, Singularity.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with MGM or anything to do with Stargate SG-1 or the movie. These characters aren't mine (pity! Imagine the fun I could have!!) So don't sue me!

Authors Note: This was meant to be a small fic that has turned darker and larger. The concept of the walkthrough is similar to that of what happened with Williow and Buffy at the end of season 5. If you watched Buffy, you get the idea. Please Read and Review!! Thanx!****

The Walkthrough

"Black or white?" Hammond asked Cassie as the both sat at his desk with a chess board between them.

"I'll give you a chance. I'll be black," Cassie said playfully. He spun the board round carefully so the white pieces were in front of him. He wasn't going to argue with her and insist on ladies first, because when it came to Cassie and chess, you needed every advantage possible. It was one of the first things Sam had taught Cassie, when she came to live with Janet and over the years, Sam had explained the maths of the game to her, so she was unbeatable.

George moved his middle pawn forward two and the game began. Cassie copied his move and the pawns were in gridlock.

"How you doing at school?" George casually enquired as he thought about his next move.

"Not bad. I got an A in a maths test yesterday," she informed him.

"Well done," George congratulated her while moving his knight into play. "Bet Sam's really proud of you?"

"She is. It's funny how much of an influence she is. Maths and science are my two strongest subjects, that and French."

"Daniel?" George guessed.

"Yeah, he has me translating so much stuff for him lately that languages are easier for me now," she admitted.

"I've been meaning to ask how your training's coming on."

"Really good. It is so cool round here." George smiled at her comment. "Sam's been explaining the gate technology to me, Danny has me translating and cataloguing his works, Jack has been explaining military procedures – not that he keeps to them," they both laugh at this. "And Teal'c has been teaching me about other races and technologies, and kelnarim."

"Kelnarim?"

"He and Danny do it as a relaxation thing," she explained.

"And after all that, you still want to join the SGC?" George joked.

"Of course! If it's that bad, why are you still here?" Cassie challenged.

"The dental plan," George quipped back.

"You've been hanging round Jack too much!" she commented. "George, I'm here because of the SGC, and I owe it to my world and this world to help you. And I get to kick some Goa'uld butt!"

"And you say I hang around Jack too much," George said smiling.

There was something else that recently made Cassie more insistent on joining the SGC: revenge. It had been three weeks since her mom, Janet, had died offworld by the hand of a Jaffa and she knew crying was not going to help. She was strong and she was tired of people being careful not to mention Janet's name around her. It made her angry. She just wanted people to treat her the same as before, but they couldn't. Even Jack was different around her. It made conversation hard and once it had left the topic of the weather there wasn't much left to say.

She did want to join the SGC, even before the Janet's death. Since she knew about the existence of the Stargate and being from another planet, she felt that the SGC is where she belonged. She could protect the Earth from the Goa'uld when she couldn't for her own planet.

George moved his bishop and started to smile smugly. "Check."

"Where did that come from?" Cassie cried out on bring caught out. Cassie surveyed the board and realised that she wasn't in danger, it was just a lone piece that got lucky. She took his bishop with her rook and the scare died (as well as George's smile).

As George was figuring out his next move, there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter," he commanded.

When sitting with him like this, Cassie almost forgot that George is a general of high power in the Air Force. Cassie turned to see who it was at the door and watched Major Davis enter. Cassie looked him up and down. 'Boy he's cute,' she thought to herself.

"General, Miss Fraiser," he said greeting them both.

"Paul, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Cassie?"

"Sorry Cassie. Who's winning, or need I ask?" he said smiling.

Cassie laughed, and tore her eyes from the Paul and back to the board. George had made his move, and for the first time, she didn't know where to move to next. Everywhere she looked, she opened her king and queen up and that just wouldn't do.

"What can I do for you Major?" George said addressing the young major in front of him.

"I need to discuss with you the recent mission to P39-46B. The Pentagon are a little concerned about how that was handled," Paul explained.

"Do you guys want me leave?" Cassie said concerned she was in way of some top-secret military business.

"It's not urgent, it just gives me an excuse to come up here," Paul reassures her.

"And I don't want our game interrupted when I'm winning," George added.

"You are not winning," Cassie corrected him. "I was… temporarily distracted."

Paul leaned over her and rested his hand on the desk in front of her to get a better view of the board but that brought him in close proximity to Cassie. Cassie felt the heat from his body and the scent of his aftershave sent her senses wild. He heart rate increase and she desperately tried not to look at him and give herself away.

"Bishop to C4," he whispered in her ear. It took her a moment to figure out what he was saying, and looked at the board in front of her. That was the perfect move, it didn't open her king or queen to attack and it was a solid advance. She couldn't believe she had missed it. She moved her piece and admired his genius.

"Thanks," she said to Paul and he stood up straight.

"You're not supposed to help _her_!" George protested at the intervention.

"Sorry sir," he apologised.

"It's OK, if you give me my next move," George said.

Paul looked carefully at the board, and shook his head, "She's got you sir," he informed George.

George looked more carefully at the board and came to the same conclusion. He tapped his king knocking it over in defeat. "Fine, you win Cassie," he said leaning back in his chair arms folded, scowling at Davis. Cassie, smiling like a Cheshire cat, held her hand out towards George. Reluctantly he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out $20. He handed it to her and she examined it carefully, as if to make a point.

"My work here is done," she said smugly and she rose out of her seat and started to clear away the chess pieces.

"Well, next time you won't have Paul here to help you," George said.

"But next time, it will take only half the moves to beat you. I'm having a slow day today," Cassie retorted. The chess pieces were piled into the box, and she moved towards the door.

"It's nice to see you again Cassie," Paul said and he gave her a hug, much to her delight.

"It was good to see you too Paul," she said quietly to him. "Till next week George." And with that she left the men to talk. She walked down the stairs to the control room, where she found Siler and Sergeant Davies working on the control panel running through a system check.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said still cheerful after her win.

"Just doing a routine systems check. Wanna help?" Siler said to her getting out of the chair and offering it to Cassie.

"Sure, what do I do?" she said taking the seat and putting her hands over the keyboard ready to type.

"Firstly, access the diagnostics system," which Cassie does quickly. "Now we only want to check certain systems, if you do it all at once, it will take hours, and no-one can get home while the programme is running through."

"And that would bad," Cassie pointed out.

"Exactly. We just want to check the dialling system today. So now you've accessed the diagnostics programme you want to…"

"Locate the dialling system and separate it from the rest of the system, once I've done that, I can start the diagnostics programme," Cassie said matter-of-factly.

"Major Carter has taught you well," Sergeant Davies commented.

"Well it helps when you have a certified genius teaching you," Cassie said while securing the dialling system. This was the first time she had attempted a systems check, and part of her was glad Sam was offworld. She wanted to do this on her own.

As the Diagnostics programme was running through, a red light appeared in the top right corner of the computer screen and Cassie decided to investigate. Siler and Davies looked at each other and smiled. They were hoping she had noticed that and would try and fix it. You could tell she was Sam's protégé. As Cassie carefully looked through the page of computer code the light was referring to, and quickly noticed the problem. One of the lines of code was missing a 0. Just the one, but Cassie instantly saw it. It just screamed at her that it was wrong. She added the O and continued to watch the system check run through.

"You still coming out with all of us tonight then Cassie?" Siler asked as the programme was near completion.

"Sure. Should be fun. You lot on a night out is a crease," she answered smiling. She did enjoy going out with them, every-so-often, especially watching Daniel not handling his beer. It was a great site. But she resented, that lately, they asked her to go every week. It was because she was on her own now that they all felt they couldn't leave her alone, but she was fine. She missed her mom but she didn't need them to babysit her.

Finally the programme finished and encounter no other problems. Cassie rejoined the dialling system to the rest of the computer system and returned the computer to the idle screen.

"Very well done, Miss Fraiser," Siler said to her and she bowed her head in a Teal'c way to acknowledge.

"In two hours, when SG-4 are shipping out, I'll let you dial up the gate," Davies said smiling.

"Can't wait," Cassie said genuinely excited at the prospect.

"Until then, you can run through the simulation program." Cassie groaned. She hated this program. Endless situations to be solved and they never seemed to challenge her. She sat down on the computer in the corner and set the program running, and watched as Siler and Davies left the control room. As soon as they left, she minimised the window and brought up some of the SG files. She wanted to know everything about what happened to her mother. Every time she came to the SGC she tried to access the files, but she had to access them without people noticing, so she was being careful. She was up to Jack's mission report. She had put off reading his report as it was Jack and she knew what had happened to him on that mission too. It was a close call. She nearly lost two people she cared for. But she was determined to uncover the events of that day. She had already read Woosley's report on the matter and was very pissed off at him for blaming everyone else. She also got to hear Daniel say "You fire me, you throw me in jail, you do what you want" on the tape that went along with the report.

She knew how hard it had been on the whole of the SGC, but also on Daniel in particular. He had told her that he now knew how the rest of SG-1 felt when he ascended.

She found Jack's report and took a deep breath before opening the file.

> _02/20/2004_
> 
> _Mission to P3X-666_
> 
> _Report by Colonel Jack O'Neill._
> 
> _SG-13 were sent on a reconnaissance mission to a planet designated P3X-666. It was a planet that came from the Ancient's repository from five years ago. The probe sent earlier had not detected anything within its range, however, as SG-13 reached outside its range, they discovered extensive ruins of a former city of the Ancients. Initial thoughts from Dr Balinsky believed the city was destroyed many millennia ago and thus posed no immediate threat. While Dr Balinsky was recording some of the Ancient script, a Goa'uld probe discovered them. This seems to be an idea that we gave to the Goa'uld. SG-13 were able to successfully destroy the probe which was promptly sent back through the gate at 1800 hours. Dr Balinsky requested and was granted more time to study and examine the ruins._
> 
> _Major Carter, with the assistance of Teal'c, managed to interface the new probe with our computer system. Dr Jackson then translated the computer code and discovered that the probe had transmitted a code to a mother ship of SG-13's presence._
> 
> _While Dr Balinsky and Colonel Dixon examined the ruins, Senior Airman Wells and Bosworth, set up a perimeter. However, on their duties, they were ambushed by a group of six of Anubis' Jaffa. In the fight, SA Wells was shot. Colonel Dixon sent Balinsky to report back to the SGC, while he went to his team mates assistance._
> 
> _SG teams 1,6 and 9 and a medical team, headed by Senior Medical Officer Dr Janet Fraiser, were sent to SG-13 assistance. The medical team, SG-6 and Dr Jackson were sent to SA Wells position, while the rest of SG-1 joined SG-13._
> 
> _SG-13 were involved in a fierce fire fight with more Jaffa that reported earlier. My initial thoughts was this was an ambush and by the number of Jaffa that had come since Balinsky's report, confirmed my suspicions. The area was overrun with Jaffa, and any hope of holding them off soon died, we were simply outnumbered. I communicated to everyone my intention to retreat, but Dr Fraiser informed me that SA Wells was not stable enough to be moved._
> 
> _We attempted to hold off the Jaffa, until SA Wells was stable enough to move. The Jaffa was closing in around us, SG-9 were securing our access to the gate. Major Charles was shot and killed, leaving a three-man team to mend the gate._
> 
> _At this point I noticed a lone Jaffa coming round on our flanks attempting to ambush my team. I moved to out flank him, but unfortunately revealed my position and I was shot in the abdomen by a staff blast. I was pulled from the open by Major Carter who assumed command._
> 
> _At the same time, SA Wells was being treated by Dr Fraiser and Dr Jackson. SA Wells, whose wife was heavily pregnant with their first child, wanted a message recorded. Dr Fraiser worked on Wells while Dr Jackson recorded the message onto his camcorder. As they were recording a group of four Jaffa broke SG-6's defences killing Lieutenant Marcus and the attacked the medical team. Dr Fraiser was hit. When Dr Carmichael examined Dr Fraiser, she was already dead. SA Wells was getting increasingly worse. Major Carter radioed in and ordered them to retreat regardless of SA Wells condition. Dr Jackson communicated with Major Carter of their retreat back to the gate. On not wanting to leave her body. Dr Jackson carried Dr Frasier's body back to the gate. I was carried by Colonel Dixon and Teal'c back to the gate were we rendezvoused at 2053 hours, upon which the other SG teams were informed of Dr Frasier's and Lieutenant Carmichael's death. The final death toll was three. The planet P3X-666 can now be considered inaccessible as Anubis would have taken over the planet by now. Although, Dr Balinsky did manage to record a substantial amount of the text from the ruins which can be analysed later._

When Cassie had finally finished reading the report, she closed the window and brushed away the tears that had ran down her face without her knowing. She could tell by the language that Jack had found it a difficult report to write. The way he simply wrote, "Dr Fraiser was hit," showed how hard it was; he couldn't being himself to explain it in further depth. She could imagine Daniel refusing to leave her body behind. She knew how much he loves her, loved her. Sam had found it hard too, especially since she wasn't there and because she almost lost Jack as well. Even Teal'c was openly mournful. Cassie was at her memorial service at the SGC, but she could face people down in the gate room so watched from the briefing room upstairs. But what Sam and Teal'c said touched her.

"God damn it," she said as more tears rolled down her face. "Control yourself, Cassie," she instructed herself.

She finally turned back to the simulation program fearful of being discovered with the secret files of the SGC open in front of her.

"So what's the problem today?" She said sarcastically. She watched the screen as the 'gate' drew more and more power from her virtual base and seemingly did not want to stop. Cassie quickly switched the power to the back-up generator and cut the power to the gate, shutting it down instantly. She did it in forty seconds flat. She was getting faster each time that she did it.

She had just pressed the start button for the next simulation when the real klaxon sounded an incoming wormhole.

Cassie was instantly out of her seat and over to the control panel. She put the headset on and while she placed her hand in the panel to close the Iris she announced, "Unscheduled Offworld Activation," over the tannoy. As she was awaiting the IDC code, Hammond, Davis and Davies had come back down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Having fun Cassie?" Paul said upon seeing who was controlling the gate. She smiled and Sergeant Davies sat beside her on the other control. Finally the IDC code had been sent.

"It's SG-1, sir," Cassie told Hammond.

"Open the Iris," he ordered and she placed her hand on the panel again and the Iris swirled open.

"Medical team to the embarkation room," Cassie ordered over the tannoy. Hammond and Davis looked at her quizzically. "They are six hours early, something must have gone wrong," she explained.

Cassie's suspicions were justified as SG-1 came running through the gate with Sam clutching a very bloody right arm.

"Close the Iris!" Jack shouted and Cassie quickly closed it. There were a series of shot bangs against the iris and then the gate shut down.

"Were those arrows or people?" Daniel asked still staring at the gate.

While Sam was being ushered onto a gurney, Jack ran round into the control room to see Hammond.

"Colonel what happened?" Hammond asked.

"We met some locals that weren't friendly sir. And thanks for the medical team on arrival," Jack said.

"You should thank Cassie." Jack looked down and realised who was sitting at the controls.

"Nice one Cassie," he said gently patting Cassie on the shoulder. He was excused and went to the infirmary for SG-1 usual check up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Walkthrough – Chapter 2

"Are you going for the damsel in distress look?" Cassie joked as she sat with Sam in the infirmary of the SGC.

"It wasn't like that!" Sam protested and she cradled her broken right arm.

"I was in a strategic disadvantage," Sam told her.

"Yeah, I would say lying flat on your back is a 'strategic disadvantage'!" Cassie laughed.

"Hey!" Sam said gently hitting Cassie with her good arm.

"So what were you looking at?" Cassie enquired.

"You should have seen this thing Cas, it was amazing! I have never seen anything like it. It was this barrier that used Heterogenous radiation to create an energy barrier. And this barrier was stronger than any Goa'uld force field we have ever come across, and I've never seen technology like it. I can't wait to go back and see if I can interface it with our computers. Imagine what I could learn!" Sam said excitedly.

Cassie smiled at Sam's excitement over some alien technology. She would sit there and politely listen to Sam hurriedly talking about this devise, although she only understood a small percentage of what she was saying. She suddenly felt like Jack when Sam was trying to explain some scientific thing or when mom tried to explain things like 'girls stuff'. The sudden mention of her mom in her mind, made Cassie remember. The expression changed on her face from a happy, contented smile to a sorrowful remembrance.

"Cassie?" Sam said shaking Cassie from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about you going back there with a broken arm," Cassie lied. Cassie didn't want her, or anyone at that matter, to see how upset she was. They all thought she was strong, but inside she was continually sobbing and so much that her heart ached. But she had to stay strong, for Sam especially, who had found it hard when Janet died, that it would destroy Sam to see Cassie break down.

"I'll be fine," Sam said. "Anyways, I can't have Doctor Grant having all the fun now can I?"

"Especially since he's one up on you at the moment," Cassie said referring to the ongoing competition between the scientists, which was to see who would find and able to interface the most alien technology with SGC computers. The pool was up to $4000, with Jack really showing his loyalty and placing $500 on Sam winning. But for the first time in seven years, she wasn't a head.

"The only reason he's winning was because I was stuck on a ship for four days!" Sam complained.

"You mustn't have been that far ahead then!" Cassie commented. Sam grabbed the pillow from behind her and lobbed it at Cassie. Cassie ducked and it missed, hitting the new young doctor standing behind her. He stood there, using his clipboard as a shield.

"Nice shot, Sam," he said, scaring the life out of Cassie who didn't realise he was there.

He was about six foot tall, with dark brown hair, and the greenest eyes Cassie had even seen. And he was cute too, Daniel cute not Jack cute. His name was Karl Laidlaw and he transferred from the pentagon where he had been working on various things about the Gate. He was relatively young, and had a great sense of humour. However, Cassie couldn't see him as anything but Janet's replacement, and she couldn't help but hold that against him. Sam, on the other hand, had been trying really hard to accept him, and found that he was actually a great guy, who just walked into the hardest position in his life. Everyone on the base compared him to Janet, and Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for him, as it wasn't his fault that Janet had died, and therefore, he shouldn't really be blamed.

"Sorry about that Doctor Laidlaw," Sam apologised.

"It's alright Major, though I can't say I'm surprised to see you in here. That's, what, four out of eleven missions now?" he said.

"Five," she corrected him. Should have stuck with four.

"Five!" he exclaimed. "If I didn't know any better I would say you had a thing about me, Carter," he joked. Sam nervously laughed. Cassie watched this exchange carefully. Cassie saw how Sam did not like him using Jack's pet name for her. OK, it wasn't a pet name exactly, but only he called her that. It felt like he was violating some unbroken rule on the base that only Jack called her Carter. Cassie couldn't help it but she turned away and started to fiddle with a plastic cup on the other side of the room. 'oh this is interesting' she thought to herself. She just wanted anything to take her mind off her mom. Deciding that wasn't quite working, she listened in to the conversation between Sam and Karl.

"So what's the prognosis, doc?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's good news and bed news," he said flicking through her chart in his hand. "The good news is that the arrow although piercing your shoulder muscle, it missed the collar bone and according to the lab analysis of the arrow, it had no toxins on it," he informed her.

"So what's the bad news?" Sam said confused and concerned.

"That means I lose the pleasure of your company," he said smiling.

"Dr Laidlaw, Major Johnson's EKG," a young nurse said handing him a strip of paper, he looked at it for a moment.

"Would you excuse me Major Carter?" and he ran off without waiting for a response. This gave Cassie a chance to talk to Sam.

"So, what happened?" she asked pointing towards Sam's wound.

"Well…" Sam reluctantly started, "I now know why they were kept in and others kept out. The colonel warned me not to open the barrier but I just had to see how the technology worked."

"Should have listened to Jack," Cassie told her.

"I wish I had, then I wouldn't have to listen to the continuous 'I told you so's' afterwards." Cassie giggled setting Sam off giggling too.

"Still hasn't matured I see," Cassie joked.

"You know the colonel," Sam smiled. Just then, as if on cue, Jack and Daniel wandered into the infirmary. They both stopped as they saw Sam and Cassie laughing.

"What did we miss?" Jack said innocently. Cassie whispered something to Sam who then laughed even louder. Jack and Daniel looked at each other completely confused and then back at the girls. Jack didn't mind was the joke was (even if it was at his expense which he suspected it was), it was good to see Cassie and Sam smiling again after Janet's death.

Dr Laidlaw returned to Sam, and Cassie saw the difference in his body language and in his face. He instantly stiffened and became colder upon seeing Jack there.

"Well, that's all Major Carter you're dismissed," and he quickly left briskly walking past Jack and leaving the three alone. He had clearly got the message about Jack and Sam, and no-one was going to mess with Jack. Jack watched him leave from the corner from his eyes and made sure he was completely gone.

"Anyways, I thought we were going out?"

"We are, I just want to reconfigure the modulated…."

"Carter!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry sir," Sam apologised.

"I would like to eat sometime tonight," he said sarcastically.

"Yes sir," Sam said giving in. The reconfiguring can wait. "We'll be waiting in the parking lot," and as they walked out Jack shook his head.

Sam carefully slid off the gurney and with the help of Cassie, secured the sling around her neck. She hated being injured like this, it meant that she couldn't type very well so work will be hard. Once secure, they headed out of the infirmary.

"You know what day it is tomorrow?" Sam said.

"No," Cassie said unsure where the conversation was going.

"Saturday. Chess day. You chance to fail miserably at tying to beat me," Sam said provocatively and it worked.

"NO WAY! Last time I beat you remember? Or did you bang your head as well?" Cassie said outraged.

"Last time I let you win," Sam retorted.

"Like hell!" Cassie protested. "I won fair and square and I'll beat you again."

Sam opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by the klaxon going and the technician, over the tannoy, shouting "Unscheduled Offworld Activation!"

Sam rushed to the control room with Cassie close behind. Since Sam had a bad hand, Cassie took the empty seat beside the technician while Sam observed everything that was going on.

"It's SG-11 Major," the technician said after the IDC had come through.

"Open the Iris," she commanded. The technician placed his hand in the panel and the Iris opened to reveal the blue shimmering pool of water. SG-11 came running through the gate screaming for the Iris to be closed, but before they had a chance to close the Iris, an arrow shot through the gate, smashing the glass to the control room and narrowly missing Cassie's head.

Sam pushed her head down as all three hit the floor as more arrows made their way through the gate. The technician reached for the panel but was prevented in closing the Iris as an arrow had pierced his hand.

"Cassie under there!" Sam ordered Cassie and ushered her underneath the control panel. Sam could not close the Iris and by now, hostile aliens had come through the gate. They were the same hostile aliens that had injured Sam earlier. Sam closed off the surrounding corridors so they could not penetrate far into the base. But that also meant that they were trapped away from reinforcements. SG-11 were badly injured, but still desperately trying to hold off the hostiles. Finally the gate shut down as all the hostile aliens had come through. Sam was desperately trying to shut down the controls, but was finding it hard with one hand. The aliens managed to penetrate SG-11's defences and were heading towards the control room. Sam closed the doors hoping to hold them off for at least a little while, but now they had superior weapons from before. The arrows must have been warning shots. It wouldn't take them long to get through the doors.

"Sam! Give me a gun. I can help," Cassie pleaded.

Sam hesitated. She did not want Cassie to be involved with anything hostile especially after everything she had gone through. But she needed help. Sam handed Cassie her sidearm and was surprised to find out that she knew exactly what to do with it.

"What?" Cassie said as she noticed Sam staring. "Jack taught me."

There was no time to think about that as they heard the hostile aliens finally getting through the doors had heading towards to control room. Sam found it hard to fire her weapon and see to the computers at the same time.

She started typing, to shut down the system, when she was hit over the head with a weapon. Cassie was behind her emptying the side arm Sam had given her on everything she could. Cassie was intent on killing the one which had hit Sam that she failed to notice the large male behind her.

"CASSIE!" Sam screamed. Cassie quickly sucked out of the way of his arms as he made to grab her. She spun around, punched him in the stomach, and hit him hard on the back of the head with the hilt of the sidearm. He fell to the ground with a thud. Sam stumbled to her feet.

"Let me guess?" Sam said.

"Jack," Cassie answered.

"What has he been teaching you?"

"Cassie you're going to have to close down the system, I can't do it quick enough. I'll hold them off." They switched positions and Cassie stood in front of the computer desperately trying to shut the system down while Sam took up position in the corridor. The technician was not doing too good either, and soon found himself overwhelmed by the hostiles.

Sam was doing better, but she suddenly stopped when she heard Cassie screaming. She turned round to Cassie kicking and screaming while being lifted up by an alien. Sam instinctively started to move towards her, but she had kept her eyes off the aliens in the corridor for a little too long and she no longer had the advantage. As she turned, one of the aliens hit her over the head, knocking her out.

Cassie continued to kick and scream as the alien dialled up the gate. Cassie was a bit surprised that he knew what to do, but somehow he did. They were a lot more advanced then they looked. She couldn't look for long as one of them hit her over the head knocking her out. Once the planet was dialled, they moved to the gate room.

Sam came round and heard the great kawoosh of the gate. She dragged herself off the floor and, holding onto the wall for support she stumbled round to the gate room just in time to see Cassie's limp body slung over the shoulder of an alien stepping through the gate. She tried to get the to gate before it shut down but she only managed to reach the bottom of the ramp before it shut down. Sam slumped into a pile on the ramp and stared at the empty space between the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Walkthrough – Chapter 3

Cassie awoke with a bump as she was thrown on to the ground on the alien planet.  She looked more closely at her captors.  She had not noticed before that they were wearing armour and watched as their armour was removed to reveal ordinary men, some no older than her.

She tried to get up, but she suddenly felt dizzy and slide back to the floor again.  She felt the back of her head and winched as she found the bump that had formed.

"Now, that's gonna leave a mark," she said turning her attention to her surroundings.  They had just dumped her in the middle of the village with apparently no intention of watching her.  It was a quaint little village and had an Anglo-Saxon feel to it.  The wooden huts had thatched roofs and there were open fires with various sweet smelling delicacies simmering away in pots suspended above.  The village was on a mountainside with a forest further up and had a beautiful view on the valley below.  If Cassie hadn't just been kidnapped, she would have enjoyed the view, but as it was, she needed to escape.

She tried to get up again, and almost fell over, but managed to steady herself.  She looked at what her hand had caught and saw a woman there.  Cassie instantly removed her hand from the woman's shoulder, but her legs still could not support her weight.  The woman grabbed Cassie and gently placed her on the ground.

"I would be careful, you may have a concussion," she gently said.

"I have to get out of here," Cassie said.

"I wouldn't bother trying to escape.  The gate has gone up again, so you're friends cannot come," the woman informed Cassie.

"If I cannot escape, why the rope?" Cassie asked looking at the length of rope in the woman's hand.

"To stop you trying."

"I can hardly stand let alone walk, and if there's no way out, why bind my feet and hands?" Cassie pressed.

"Good point," the woman said smiling and putting the4 rope down.

"I am Kara,' she introduced herself and held her hand out.

"Cassie," she said coldly, taking Kara's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Cassie," she said pleasantly.  Kara got up and walked over to an older man who had been watching them.  Kara whispered something to him and he did not seem to like what she had just said.  He ordered a group of soldiers o surround Cassie.  Cassie couldn't help but feel not only intimidated but scared by the tall, imposing men surrounding her.  Two of them stepped back to allow the leader in.  Cassie looked at him.  He had a sort of Goa'uld look to him, but she couldn't tell from here.  She did not want to appear intimidated so, after taking several deep breaths, she slowly rose to her feet.

"Who are you?" Cassie said bluntly.

"I am Phineas," he announced.  "You are Cassie of the Tauri."

"That's right.  And they are gonna kick your ass for taking me," she said defiantly.

He laughed sending a chill down Cassie's spine.  "I very much doubt that little girl."

"Why do you keep me hostage?" Cassie demanded.

"You mistake our intention.  You are not a hostage.  You were brought here to be cured," he said.

"Cured?" Cassie said quizzically.  "And what, exactly, is wrong with me?" she said getting increasingly angry.

"You are possessed," he simply said.  Cassie couldn't believe that he had just called her possessed.

"If you think I'm 'possessed', you really don't want to see me pissed off," she said trying to play on the situation.

"That is why you need to be cured."  Her plan had failed.  'Now what?' Cassie thought to herself.

"Take her to see the Minotaur!" he commanded and two soldiers picked Cassie up.

"NO!  Let me go!" Cassie screamed kicking and squirming trying to release herself from their grip, but they had tight a hold of her.

They marched her further up the mountainside through the dense forest.  They had to bind her hands as she kept grabbing onto branches in an attempt to escape.  Kara was walking behind her.

"Kara, please help me," Cassie pleaded with her.

"You are possessed," Kara said.

"I AM NOT POSSESSSED!" Cassie maintained.  Kara shook her head and walked off and joined Phineas up front.

"Do not fear, Cassie of the Tauri," a young lad about the same age as her whispered to her.

"What?" she said quietly trying to get him to repeat what he had said.  But he would not dare speak up again and remained silent the rest of the way.

After a while they left the forest and the soldier dropped Cassie to the ground.  The soldiers surrounded her again while that young lad untied the ropes from her hands.

Cassie stood up and looked around.  They had brought her to a huge hole in the ground.  It must have been 10 meters in diameter with vegetation growing around its rim desperately reaching for the sunlight.  Cassie leaned over a little to see how far down it went.  She could barely see the bottom, which was not a good thing.  She looked at the people around her.  They all looked like they were waiting for her to do something.

"What?"  Phineas motioned for her to go down the dark hole.

"Oh, I don't think so," Cassie said backing away from the hole.  But she couldn't back off far as she bumped into one of the soldiers.

"I am sorry to have to do this," and he nodded to the soldier who pushed Cassie and she lost her footing and fell down the hole. 

She fell a considerable distance – screaming the whole way – until she came to an abrupt stop as she hit the ground.  Luckily there was a soft landing of a huge pile of grasses and ferns that broke her fall and saved her from injury.

"Ow," she said quietly with her face down in the grasses.  She rolled over and looked up at where she had just fallen down.  The hole looked much smaller now.  It was too high up to jump up and the vent leading up to the surface was completely smooth, so climbing out was not an option.

She watched as everyone left her alone and as she straightened herself out and pulled the individual blades of grass out of her hair, a stone fell on her head.  She looked up to see that young lad at the surface.

"Get me out of here!" Cassie shouted up to him.

"I can not.  I am sorry," he apologised.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Landon."

"Landon, what do you want?" Cassie said frustrated.

"There is a way out.  Just follow your heart and you will find your way out," he told her.  Cassie looked down the tunnel.  It was lit by torches spread evenly along the whole tunnel.  Her heart was telling her that she was not going to go down there.

"I have one more thing for you," he said.  He temporarily disappeared from the hole and then something came flying down the vent.  Cassie jumped out of the way and looked at what had landed.  It was a loaf of bread and some sort of meat.  She returned to where she could see the surface and Landon had returned. 

"Do not fear, Cassie of the Tauri," he said.

"Thank you Landon," Cassie thanked him.

"You will find your way out.  Remember, follow your heart," and with that he left.

Cassie continued to stare at the surface for a while.  After running through every possible escape route in her mind, she decided that the vent was not a way out.  She collected her food Landon had given her and set off down the tunnel. 

She started to regurgitate all her knowledge on the Minotaur.  Daniel had her typing up notes on the Minotaur a few months ago, but she never thought it would come in useful.  If she remembered rightly, Minos, ruler on Crete, prayed to the god Poseidon to send him a snow-white bull, a sign of approval for his reign.  Upon receiving the bull, Minos did not sacrifice it, but kept it instead.  Poseidon, royally pissed off, mad Minos' wife, Pasipha, fall in love with the bull.  She then had a child.  The monster was called the Minotaur.  The creature had a head and tail of a bull on the body of a man.  It caused such terror and destruction on Crete that Minos ordered a gigantic, intricate labyrinth from which escape would be impossible to be built.  The Minotaur was captured and locked in the labyrinth.  Every year for nine years, seven youths and maidens were locked in the labyrinth for the Minotaur to feast upon.  Cassie thought a bit harder.  There was something about Theseus that she read that was linked to the Minotaur, but she couldn't remember.  Something about string, but she couldn't remember what exactly. 

Suddenly the tunnel opened out into a large cave very well lit, there were four other tunnels, not including the one she had just left. 

"D'oh!" she said looking around at all the tunnel entrances.  They all looked the same. 

There was only one way to solve this: systematically search all the tunnels.  Just then, she remembered the stuff about Theseus.  To find his way out of the labyrinth, he had a ball of string and followed that back.  She looked at the ground and found a sharp angular rock lying on the ground.  She picked it up and started to scratch the walls around the entrance to the tunnel she just came from.  When she was satisfied that she could clearly see the marks, she put the stone in her pocket, never know when it may come in handy.  She looked at all the other tunnels.  None of them really appealed to her, but the one directly in front of her seemed to be the best choice.  She picked up a torch from the wall and took a deep breath before entering.

This tunnel was considerably wetter than the last.  The walls of the tunnel were made from granite with the mica shining in the torchlight.  The walls were virtually smooth like they had been carefully dug out but now had been left to degrade slowly to leave a slightly rough surface.  As she was walking she noticed some engravings on the wall.  She ran her fingers over the text and she instantly recognised. 

"It's Goa'uld," she said to herself.  It had been hastily scratched into the walls.  It read, "Beware of the Devil."

"Well, ain't that comforting," she said sarcastically.  She stared at the text for a while.  This text represented everything she hated.  She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.  She put her hand in her pocket.  She grabbed the stone out of her pocket and vigorously scratched out the text.  She scratched so hard that she made her knuckles bleed.  Finally she calmed down and her knuckles started to really hurt.  She dropped the stone on the floor.  She wiped the tears that had flowed down her cheeks. 

She backed away from the wall, her breathing returned to normal, and she continued down the tunnel.  She must have walked at least half a mile further down the tunnel when she came across a skeleton.  She carefully approached the skeleton, not like she was worried it was alive or anything, it was just… well yeah, something may be still alive.  She held the torch out so she could examine the skeleton more closely.  It was covered in a wrap, but you could still see the skeleton curled up.  She knelt down beside it and she could see a symbiotes skeleton wrapped round the spine.  She looked at the necklaces and amulets that were on the floor around it.  She recognised some of the hieroglyphics on it.  She found out the skeleton was of the former Egyptian god Bes, the dwarf god.  Cassie laughed.  He really was a dwarf two, no more than 4"3 tall with stumpy little legs.  He had a ribbon hand device still wrapped round his hand.  She carefully removed it.  "Something for Sam."  She also removed the amulets and necklaces.  "Something for Daniel," she said. 

She stood up straight again and walked off from the skeleton.  She didn't feel angry anymore, she vented most of her immediate anger from the scratching earlier.  She trotted off down the tunnel.  The tunnel twisted and turned round, until she no longer knew which way she was going.  The tunnel had become smaller as well and the torches had become more sporadic in their distribution so it also became much darker.  Something about the place made her nervous. Before she was fine and was casually wandering round the tunnels, but this was different somehow.  A lot scarier. 

She froze.  She heard a sound from behind her.  It was close, too close for comfort.  She remained still listening carefully to which direction it was heading.  She heard what sounded like feet scuffling the floor, and it was closer than before.  It was coming for her.  She started to walk down the tunnel, slowly at first, carefully placing her feet so they made as little sound as possible.  She put the torch down, realising it could be easily followed.  She heard heavy breathing from behind her.  She spun around it see a shadow of a figure following her in the light.  She panicked.  She sprinted but she couldn't see where she was going without the torch.  She fell down a ditch, twisting her ankle, in pain she tried to walk, but found it very hard and she was very slow.  The creature was catching up with her.  She grabbed a torch from the wall, desperately hoping to hold whatever it was off.  It made a growling sound, the seemed to shake the whole tunnel.  Cassie, started to hobble backwards, her breathing heavy, her sight never leaving where the creature was going to appear from.  She fell over a bump in the path, and as she landed, the torch flew out of her hand, and out of reach.  She stretched to reach the torch, but she could not reach it.  She felt a presence standing over her.  She cowered and curled up into a ball and the creature leaned over her.

"AAHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Walkthrough – Chapter 4

Sam was still slumped on the floor at the base of the ramp when Jack finally managed to open the doors to the gate room.  He saw her sitting on the ramp and ran to her.

"Carter, are you OK?" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.  But she did not move.  He moved and sat down so he was facing her.  He looked at her beautiful eyes, and he instantly knew something was wrong.  The usual sparkle was not there, and they seemed to be glazed over.

"Sam?" Jack said extremely concerned.  She wasn't moving, not even blinking and was staring into space, not recognising anything going on around her.

He shook her gently at first, getting increasingly more violent as she did not respond.  He stopped shaking her as Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond rushed into the gate room.

"Major, what Hammond?" Hammond asked.

"She's not responding, sir," Jack informed him.

Daniel came over to Sam and saw the same thing missing from her eyes.  "It's like she's in a trance," Daniel deduced.

"Get a medical team in here," Hammond ordered.

"Colonel, I need to know what happened," Hammond asked, seeing how distressed Jack was and hoping it may calm him down.

"I don't know sir," Jack admitted.

The medical team arrived, and lifted Sam onto the gurney, but still she didn't move.  She just looked blank.  Jack and Daniel followed the gurney to the infirmary.  Jack never took his eyes off her, she just looked so different.  Not the bright and fun Sam he knew and loved. 

"What happened?" Dr Laidlaw said as they entered the infirmary."

"We don't know.  We were hoping you could tell us," Daniel said.

"Thanks," he said following Sam.  "I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"We want to stay," Daniel pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dr Jackson, but…"

"We're staying," Jack simply said.  Dr Laidlaw looked at the determination on Jack's face.

"OK," Dr Laidlaw said finally giving in.  He wasn't going to argue with Jack.  He walked over to Sam where two nurses were sorting her out.  "I need to see her EKG, bloods, glucose and a tox-screen and I need to see them now!" he ordered the nurse who quickly took a set of blood samples and rushed them off to the lab.

Another nurse hooked Sam up for an EKG.  Dr Laidlaw looked at her EKG carefully. 

"That's strange," he said.

"What's wrong," Jack said jumping up.

"Her EKG is normal," Dr Laidlaw said surprised.

"Surely that's a good thing?" Jack said confused.

"Normally yes," Dr Laidlaw explained.  "It means her mind is still active, and as active as it normally is."

"But?" Daniel said butting in.

"But look at her.  The only bodily function she is controlling is her breathing.  The number of active brainwaves is far too many for what she is doing," Dr Laidlaw explained.  "I'm hoping her blood work will show something up."

Sergeant Davies was still unconscious and lying on the other bed.  His condition was obvious, but his broken arm was being set by two other nurses.

There were two main questions on everyone's mind: what had happened to Sam and where was Cassie?  They had done a sweep of the base, but she could not be found.

The nurse came rushing back through the infirmary doors with Sam's blood test results in her hand.  Dr Laidlaw snatched the paper from her hand and quickly read through the result.

"What the…" he said re-reading the results.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked this time.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?  Look at her!" Jack said raising his voice.

"I mean exactly that.  I can find nothing medically wrong with her, apart from the obvious comatosed state," Dr Laidlaw said completely baffled.

"There must be someone who knows what's wrong with Sam!" Jack demanded.  He and Dr Laidlaw started to argue at how best to treat Sam.  Daniel looked at Sam for a moment, and suddenly an idea came to him. 

"What about the Tok'ra?" Jack and Karl turned round and looked at Daniel.  "This may be due to Jolinar."

They could see how that made sense.  They still did not fully understand what had happened to Sam when Jolinar took her over.  There could be numerous things that could change as Sam gets older, they may never know.

"I'll go contact them," Daniel said starting to leave.

"Contact Jacob.  He'll want to be here," Jack suggested.

The Gate whooshed open as an incoming traveller headed towards Earth.  They recognised Jacob's IDC and opened the Iris.  The strangely clad Tok'ra wandered through the gate.  Jack walked round to greet him.

"Hey Jack, how is she?" Jacob asked concerned.

"No different from when we contacted you," Jack said leading Jacob out of the gate-room and towards the infirmary.  "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I think so, but I need to see her first," Jacob said as they entered the elevator.  "So what happened?"

"The technician woke up ten minutes ago and told us what happened.  Apparently, some hostile aliens came through the gate with SG-15.  They came form the planet we had just been on where Carter opened up with barrier, releasing them.  The came through, and while the technician and Carter held off the aliens, Cassie tried to shut the computer systems down.  They were outnumbered, and the aliens got past them.  They grabbed Cassie and took her back through the gate," Jack explained what Walter had told him but paraphrasing it.  "So do you know what's wrong, Jakey-boy?"

"Maybe," Jacob said cryptically.  They were silent.

"What's with the outfit?" Jack said breaking the silence.

"I'm supposed to be undercover in Olukun's forces," Jacob explained.

Finally the elevator reached level 21, and the both quickly left the elevator and headed towards the infirmary.  When Jacob say Sam he rushed over to her bed and sat down taking her hand in his.

"Sam?" he said quietly.  He looked at the blank expression on her face.  Selmak had prepared him for what to expect but it was still a shock. 

"We've tried everything, but she won't move," Jack informed him.

"How long has she been like this?" Jacob said, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Nearly two hours," Jack said quietly.

"Sam, I'll get you out.  I promise." Jacob said kissing the top of Sam's head.

"Get her out?  Jacob?" Jack said confused.

"Let me explain," Jacob said turning to Jack.

SG-1 sat round the huge briefing room table with George Hammond at the head and Major Davis standing behind him.  He had refused to take a seat and was pacing up and down.

"Sam is locked in her own mind," Jacob said once they were all seated.

"What, you mean trapped?" Daniel asked him to clarify.

"Yes.  Cassie being taken was probably the trigger.  Now, she is stuck in her own mind, either reliving the moment over and over again, or going over her own memories.  It's like a virtual reality of her memories.  She will think it is real, but she cannot escape.  She is stuck in a never-ending loop unable to find reality."

"So how do we get her out?" George asked.  Jacob placed a Tok'ra memory recall device on the table.

"Well, that's the hard part.  Someone will have to do a Walkthrough with her."

"A what?" Jack said.

"A Walkthrough.  It uses a modified version of the memory recall device to allow someone to access her mind.  Once inside her mind, they will be able to see what she sees, and talk to her subconscious and by talking to her, try to convince her to leave her mind," Jacob explained.

"Convince her?" Daniel said.

"Surely Major Carter wishes to release herself from her mind?" Teal'c added.

"Not necessarily.  In there, it's safe. No-one can hurt her.  She won't want to leave."

"So someone's got to go inside her mind and, what, tell her it's ok?" Daniel said completely perplexed.

"It may be that simple yes."

"But won't they get stuck in her mind as well?" Paul asked.

"No.  They will be given a button which, once pressed, instantly removes them from her mind."

"Like a Get Out of Jail Free card?" Jack said.

"Something like that."

"So who is going to go inside her mind?" George asked.

"Well, it has to be someone close to Sam so they can understand what they see in there.  Unfortunately, I cannot do this.  Since there are two minds to my body, the device will become confused, and we don't want that."

"That implies that I also cannot perform this task," Teal'c said.

"I'm afraid so Teal'c."

"That leaves Jack and I," Daniel deduced.

"Actually Daniel, Selmak and I agree that because of your experiences last year, there is a risk that you could become trapped in your own memories.  This device opens up your own mind as well, and since your memories of last year are deeply buried in your mind, it's probably not wise to allow you to do this.  So that leaves…" Jacob said as everyone turned and looked at Jack who had been doodling on the pad of paper in front of him.

"What?"

"You're the only one safe enough to do this," Jacob said bluntly.

"No I'm not."  He looked at all of them.  "OK maybe I am, but I'm probably not the best person to do this."  It wasn't that Jack didn't want to help Sam, it was just he really didn't want to know what she was thinking.  He could find things out about her, he really didn't want to.  The last thing he wanted to hear was that she didn't care for him, something he was somewhat sure she felt.  Also, the technobabble would drive him insane.

"Sorry Jack."

"So, what do I do?" Jack said reluctantly.

"Firstly, take her home," Jacob started to explain.

"Home?  Why?" Hammond asked.

"She has to be somewhere familiar."

"Jacob, she spends more time here than she does at home," Jack pointed out.

"But she has to be away from the triggering event which happened here."

"Jacob, just explain it to me when we get there," Jack said massaging his temples.

"Jack, we can't be there."

"What?" Jack said looking up at Jacob.

"I'll help you set things up, but it can only be you there.  If there are other people there, Sam could sense them and become aggravated.  She may never want to leave."

"Great," Jack mumbled.

"So, what's happening about Cassie," Paul asked.

"SG-4, 5 and 6 have been sent back to the planet to retrieve her.  They've been gone an hour," Hammond explained.

"It takes about an hour to reach the barrier," Jack added.

"So we should be hearing from them soon," Paul said.

"General, permission for Teal'c and I to join SG teams 4,5 and 6 to rescue Cassie?" Daniel said formally.

"Permission granted."  Daniel and Teal'c rose from their seats. 

"I guess we better get set up," Jack said disappointed.  He wanted to go and help find Cassie, not try and convince Sam to come out of her mind.  He wasn't that sort of person.  Fire a gun: yes.  Talk about feelings: no.

Jack and Jacob wandered off to Sam's locker, to collect some of her personal belongings.  As they were rummaging in her stuff they discussed what Jack had to do.

"So what happens if she doesn't want me in there?" Jack asked.  It was a question that was preying on his mind.

"Try harder.  You've got to get through to her Jack.  I'm sure you'll find the words to say," Jacob reassured him. 

"I hope so," Jack said.  Jacob was about to reply when the claxon went for an incoming wormhole.

"It must be SG-4 with an update," and Jack ran out of the locker room. 

He arrived in the gate-room to see Major Howe on the screens giving an update.

"We were able to locate the barrier, SG-1 found earlier.  However, the barrier was now closed and Dr Bseiso was unable to reopen it.  We have tried everything, but nothing seems to open it.  We need Major Carter," he reported.

"I'm afraid she is unavailable at the moment.  I'll send Dr Lee with Dr Jackson and Teal'c.  They may be able to help open it."

"Thank you, sir.  Howe out," and the connection cut.

"Typical, Carter's not around to save her own ass," Jack commented.  Jacob gave Jack a look, who did his best not to return the look. 

"We need Major Carter," General Hammond hinted to Jack. 

"I'll be… yeah," he said heading back to collect Sam's stuff and out to her house.

When they arrived, Jacob sets things up.

"Candles?" Jack questioned as they place candles around Sam's living room.

"To open her mind up for you to access.  Why do you think Teal'c uses them?"

"Because their pretty," Jack replied.

Jacob rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Jack, but sometimes Jack could act like a four year old demanding attention.  What was he talking about?  It was more than sometimes! 

"Right Jack, here is the deactivation device," Jacob said.

"The what?"

"To get out of her mind," and he handed Jack a small black device with a green button on it.  "Click it once to go inside her mind, and again to get out.  It's that simple."

"Press in, press out.  Got it," Jack said. 

"Jack, you're the only one who can do this, so you have to succeed," Jacob said worried.

"I know," Jack said quietly.

Sam was seated on the sofa blankly staring off into her living room.  She still had not moved, or even blinked.  Jacob kissed the top of her head, and he left them alone.  Jack took a deep breath and sat on the chair opposite her.  He looked at her once glowing face, wondering what she was thinking.  Was it about him?  Did he really want to know?  These questions buzzed around his mind, and Jack could feel himself preparing for the task.  A task only he could do.  But out of all the questions flying round his head, there was one he needed to know, and feared.  Did she love him?

A/N – Hello people! I hope you like this so far.  I'm sorry this Chapter is late it's just I've had exams which have kept me very busy.  I should be able to update again soon.  Just to warn you, the next chapter will be Sam again, not Cassie.  You will have to wait till chapter 6 to discover Cassie fate.  Please Read and Review! Love Snowflake Shona xXx


	5. Chapter 5

**The Walkthrough**

A/N – Found more spoilers for this. Upgrades and Divide and Conquer. Now on with the story. Remember to review.

* * *

The Walkthrough – Chapter 5

After what felt like a lifetime, Jack inserted the Tok'ra recall device, firstly on Sam, and then on himself. He really hated those things. It always gave him a headache afterwards, which no amount of aspirins could calm. He stared down at his hand with the deactivation device in. He closed his eyes and pressed the button.

Instantly he felt himself being transported to what felt like another world. It was rather like his first experience through the gate, without the freezing cold. He felt himself spinning and rushing forward. But suddenly the feeling stopped. Cautiously he opened his eyes. He looked down at his hand, and the deactivation devise was still in his hand as Jacob had told him. With that worry out of the way he looked around and had no idea where he was or where Sam was. He heard kids screaming not far away.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" he heard the kids screaming. He walked over to where a circle had formed around two boys fighting. One of the lads, lanky and brown haired, was on the ground while a plump blonde was kicking him hard in the stomach. Initially jack was going to step in and break up the fight, but then he remembered that this was not real. This was Sam's mind. So where was Sam?

He looked around again, and he saw a small blonde girl crying over by the jungle gym. He somehow knew it was her. She had the same bright blue eyes that he loved. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hello Sam," he said, without looking at her, but instead watched what she was watching, which was the fight.

"Why don't they stop?" the young Sam asked.

"Stop what?" Jack asked.

"Beating him," she said still crying holding on to the bars of the jungle gym tightly.

"Beating who?"

"My brother," little Sam replied.

"I don't know. Why don't you stop it?" Jack suggested.

"I can't," she cried even harder while shaking her head.

He turned and looked at her crying, and put his arm around her, but she shrugged him off, and walked off away from the fight.

Jack turned to watch the fight but found himself at a different location. He was sitting still but in-between two gravestones now. He looks up and sees Jacob and a young Sam standing together, Jacob dressed in his formals, and Sam dressed in a simple black trouser suit. Sam was crying, while Jacob remained stern.

Jack got up and slowly moved closer. He circled the freshly filled grave they were standing beside. As he moved round he was able to see the name on the gravestone. Elizabeth Carter. It was Sam's mum's grave. This was her funeral.

"Dad, can I have a moment alone please?" Sam asked her dad. He didn't say anything. He just weakly smiled, kissed her and walked off towards the car parked not too far away. Sam knelt down in front of the grave. Jack stood behind her and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Mum, I'm so sorry," Sam cried. "This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been in that car. Dad will never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself. I miss you mom."

Sam cried harder now. Jack didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. He knew oh too well that no amount of words can bring them back or change how you feel about it. The guilt for Charlie's death still ran through his veins but over the years he had learnt to cope, as Sam must have done. There was still nagging at the back of his mind. Why was she showing him this? She knew he was there, but refused to talk to him.

He heard something that sounded like someone kicking something and he turned around to yet again, find himself in a new situation. He was in an elevator. The Sam he knew was kicking the elevator walls, and slumped down in the corner and cried.

"Cassie," Jack said realising what this was. "This is when we thought Cassie was going to explode," he said out loud. He bent down to talk to her again.

"Sam, Cassie didn't die here," Jack tried to reassure her.

"I know," a teary eyed Sam replied. "But she almost did."

"No, she didn't. She went and lived with Janet. Sam you know this," Jack said frustrated. He was never good at puzzles, and a woman's mind is more than just a puzzle, it's a mystery. Sam got up and stopped the elevator and went back down again.

"Sam, you don't have to go through this memory. Cassie was safe at the end of it," Jack said trying to urge her. She barged past him, and back into the chamber. He opened the door and saw Sam hugging Cassie, her protective arms holding on to her so tightly.

"Sam," he said gently, but she was not listening to him anymore. Annoyed that she won't listen him, he turned and opened the door. As he opened it, he saw not the corridor to the base, but Sam's house. In her bedroom to be precise. She was over by her wooden drawers. She lifted a small black box, which had been sitting on top of the drawers, placed it in the top drawer, and closed the drawer again. It was a simple movement, but Jack knew it was significant, he just didn't know why. As quickly as he had entered her room he found himself in the isolation room back at the SGC.

He walked in the room and saw Sam sitting on a chair with everyone around her. Anise was standing in front of her with the Za'tarc machine. "Oh this memory," Jack said sarcastically.

He looked up from Sam and saw himself. It was a scary sight indeed. Jack wasn't expecting to find himself in here. But that got Jack thinking. Why was she showing him this? He was there. He knew the outcome of this event. It didn't make sense. Once again, Jack listened to what Sam had said three years ago. It was strange, hearing her say it over again. He had replayed the moment in his mind ever since, but actually witnessing it from another prospective was peculiar.

"When I awoke, I found Colonel O'Neill unconscious on the other side of the barrier. The armbands had reached their maximum ability and subsequently abandoned the user. This meant however that I was on one side of the barrier, and Colonel O'Neill on the other. I was trapped. There was no way round and no way for the barrier to open."

"How did you feel?" Anise asked.

"Scared. I knew the C4 was going to blow in less than a minute."

"Yet Colonel O'Neill tried to save you?"

"Yeah," she said glancing at Jack. "I told him to leave, but he refused. He tried to smash the barrier down, to get me out. But the force field was strong. No matter what he did, it was not coming down."

"But he could have saved himself." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly.

"But…" Anise said sensing something else.

"But I'm glad he didn't. I… I wanted him there. I needed him there." Again she looked at Jack. Jack remembered this moment well. He could feel her agony at relaying this very private information to everyone. He wanted to jump in and stop it at that moment. But he couldn't, the programme needed her to finish the story before she could escape.

"Why?"

"Because he is my friend," Sam said, not wanting to open her heart to the whole SGC.

"Sam," Jack said softly. Once again, their eyes locked. Jack, who was now standing behind Sam, watched himself stare at her, helping her continue the narrative.

"Because Jack means so much more to me than I will ever be able to show."

"Yeah," Jack said sadly to himself as he found himself once again at the playground. He had seen the images once through, and still was no closer to finding a way to convince Sam to leave her mind. There didn't seem to be a pattern with all of them. So, slowly he made his way over to Sam, to 'try' and talk to her.

"Hello again. Are you ready to talk to me yet?" Jack asked sitting down beside her.

"It depends what you want to talk about," she replied without taking her eyes of her brother.

"I know what this one's about," Jack stated. Little Sam turned to him. "You couldn't protect your brother from that bully."

"There was nothing I could do."

"But it wasn't your fault. This is school. Things like that happen. Your brother did not blame you for this."

"But I should have been able to protect him," and she ran off from him. Jack tried to follow, but she knew exactly were she was going, and he did not. He kept bumping into children playing, but he kept her in his sights still. He finally caught up with her.

"Sam, listen to me. It was not your duty to protect your brother. Your brother can look after himself," he tried to reassure her.

"You just don't understand!" she screamed at him. She ran off again. Jack was not going to chase after her. This was her mind after all, he could very easily get lost. He didn't have to wait long before the next image came forth.

The graveyard scene. Jack waited for Jacob to leave before he talked to her. He sat down beside her (well he wasn't going to kneel, he still had bad knees you know). She started her piece, but Jack cut her off. He didn't need to hear it again.

"Sam, this was an accident. You had no control over it. It was not your fault."

"I should have protected her," Sam said.

"You did your best."

"Well, it wasn't good enough was it? She's still dead."

"Sam, don't you think me, of all people, know about this. You can go over and over this memory in your head, changing what you did, hoping to change the outcome. But the outcome never changes. Nothing you did or didn't do caused this. It was not your fault," Jack softly explained.

"I loved her and she died because I didn't protect. That makes it my fault." Jack got a sneaking feeling he wasn't going to win this one.

"Sam," he said going to put his hand on her shoulder. But she got up quickly and angrily stormed off towards her dad.

"Believe me," Jack muttered as the scene changed to the elevator. More crying from Sam. Jack could hardly bare it. He hated to see Sam so upset, especially since he didn't seem to be helping.

"Sam, Cassie was OK after this. But she needs your help now, or what you think happened here will actually happen," Jack said changing his tactics.

"I can't protect her. I could here. I can't now," Sam cried.

"Yes you can. You've never let a challenge beat you before. This is no different. She needs you, and you can help her."

"I can't."

"Have you turned to Orvil all of a sudden? What do you mean you can't?"

"I just know I can't protect her." And she ran out of the elevator again. Jack followed, but as he opened the door, it was not the scene with her and Cassie that he saw, but the image in Sam's bedroom.

"What do you keep bringing me here? What's in the box?" Jack asked Sam. But Sam did not answer him. It was such a short scene that Jack could not say much before he came into the next image.

He was at the Za'tarc screening again. He bent down to talk to the seated Sam.

"I get the other three, apart from that little scene. But this? It doesn't add up. The others are about protecting people. This is not. Sam?" Jack asked.

"This is important," she simply said.

"Why? Because in the other ones you failed to protect others, but you managed to protect yourself very well here," Jack said. It came out not as he intended. And it seemed to anger Sam.

"You've been trying to convince me that things aren't my fault, but you've just admitted that they were! You're a hypocrite Jack. You have no idea what I am going through!" Sam shouted at him. Other Sam's from the other images appeared in the room.

"This has nothing to do with you," the little Sam said.

"I'm just trying to help. Cassie needs your help," Jack pleaded.

"I can't protect her," young Sam said.

"I can't protect anyone," Za'tarc Sam said.

Suddenly Jack felt himself being pushed back and felt like he was falling. Falling into oblivion. The falling continued until he felt the floor, with a bump. He was back at Sam's house, lying on the floor no more than two feet away from where he started. He sat up.

"She threw me out!" he shouted realising what had happened. He laid back down heavily, hitting his head off the floor. "Now what?"

He wasn't getting through to her. He knew he wasn't right for this job. None of it made sense. He thought it would all add up, but there was so much more complicated than that. The Za'tarc scene confused him. The others were definitely about protecting others. That was certainly not. And that little scene with the black box was also bugging him. What significance did that play?

Deciding he needed a break, he went into the kitchen and had a glass of water. He also decided it would be best to radio in with his progress, or lack of it. Maybe they would send someone else in.

He picked up the phone and dialled the SGC, a number he knew well. After taking five minutes to go through security checks, it got through to Hammond and Jacob.

"So how are things going?" Hammond asked.

"Not good. Carter threw me out," Jack said honestly.

"Ha!" Jacob laughed. "That's my girl."

"Jacob," Jack said annoyed. That recall device was giving him a headache already.

"Sorry Jack."

"So what now?" Jack asked.

"I told you Jack," Jacob replied. "Try harder."

"She won't talk to me Jacob."

"Why don't you go and get some rest, and try again later, once you have rested," Hammond suggested.

"Yes sir," Jack replied.

"Good luck Jack," Jacob quickly said before the connection was cut.

"I need it," Jack said to himself as he replaced the handset. Jack checked on Sam, who had not moved and went upstairs for a lie down. His head was really throbbing now. Maybe a lie down will do him good. As his head touched the pillow, he drifted off to sleep.

"Do you really believe he can do this Jacob?" Hammond asked once he put the handset down.

"I do George. Maybe, he's the only one who can," Jacob replied.

"But she threw him out?" Hammond said, not able to repress a smile creeping across his lips.

"I know my daughter. She is as stubborn as me. So that's how I know Jack will get through to her," Jacob said confidently.

"How?"

"Because he can touch her heart."

* * *

A/N – Hello! I'm stopping it here (aren't I mean!). Next Chapter will be… Cassie! (I'm _really _mean!). Hope you're enjoying it. The little button below is waiting for you to press it. Don't disappoint!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Walkthrough – Chapter 6**

"AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"What are you screaming at?" Cassie heard a voice say and she instantly stopped screaming. Slowly she opened her eyes and standing before her holding a torch was an old man. He was wearing a white toga, although it was rather worn and discoloured.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked, rather confused.

"I am Minotaur." He simply said. Cassie stared at him, with her level of confusion rising quickly.

"You're Minotaur?"

"What were you expecting? A man with a bulls head?" he quipped.

"Actually… yeah," she admitted.

"Everyone comes down here expecting that," he complained. "Sorry to disappoint." He held his hand out to help Cassie off the floor. She took it, and instantly didn't feel anything. 'Well at least he's not a Goa'uld,' she mused.

"So how long have you been down here?" Cassie enquired as she brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"A long time, Cassie," he said. Cassie instantly stood up straight.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you."

"That doesn't answer my question. How?"

"The question you should be asking is why are you down here?" he said still avoiding the question.

"Because someone threw me down here! I have the bump to prove it," she said rubbing her forehead.

She had now had time to take in this man's appearance. He was old. Very old in fact, although she was sure he was older than he looked. He was not completely bald yet, with only a few wispy bits of starch white hair folded across his head. He had a long white beard, or at least it would be white if it were not for the dirt and grime that had accumulated making it an off white colour.

His toga was hand made from natural linen, thought to high quality. It was not white per-say. It had white fibres making up most of the cloth, but interwoven were the odd strand of several other colours: blue, green, red, yellow, orange. But you could only tell if you looked close enough. It made her realise that the toga was not discoloured as she initially thought but in fact multicoloured.

"Well my dear child, we better go and sort your hands out," he said looking down at her bloody knuckles.

"I'm fine," Cassie said sticking them in her jeans pocket, which probably wasn't the best idea as her jeans were tight and the material was rubbing against her open wounds causing Cassie a great amount of pain.

"Nevertheless, my dear, I would still like to clean and bind them up," he insisted. Cassie hesitated for a moment. She was always cautious about strangers especially ones that know her name. However, he was the first person she had seen and maybe he knew a way out. The easiest way would be to play along. She knew basic hand to hand combat if she needed it.

"Well, they are stinging a little," she said finally. He smiled and lead her off back down the tunnel she had come. She was lead back to cave with the several tunnel entrances back at the beginning. He turned and headed down a different tunnel. Quickly Cassie picked up a stone and scratched the walls around the entrance. Minotaur turned to her and watched her.

"Just so I don't get lost," she explained.

"There's no need. I know my way round the tunnels extremely well," he reassured her.

"Nevertheless, I want to make sure," she said mocking him. He smiled at her reference to the earlier conversation and continued on.

They walked about half a mile down the tunnel when Minotaur suddenly stopped. He turned to face the solid smooth tunnel wall. He ran his hand over the wall as if looking for something. He seemed to find what he was looking for and pressed his palms against this point and closed his eyes. Suddenly the wall opened up to reveal a doorway to a room.

"Welcome to my abode," Minotaur said inviting her inside.

As she entered this strange little haven, Cassie had this strange feeling of being transported back in time. Around on the walls and make-shift tables, were remnants of the Minoean culture. It was one the topics Daniel had had Cassie researching, but she had not got very far into it's history when she was taken. Frescos were painted with lustrous colours onto the walls, which appeared to dance in the flickering candlelight. She looked at the walls more closely and ran her fingers over a picture of a beautiful temple carved from while marble.

"Ah yes, home. I sorely miss it. It was a beautiful sight, the Soluna Temple glistening in the morning light. Those were the days."

"My dear sweet child, all will become clear, after I have seen to your wounds."

"My hands are fine," Cassie dismissed.

'But those are not your only wounds."

"How do you know about me?" Cassie quizzed him. He remained silent and proceeded to busy himself with getting a bowl, cloth and syrup like substance out.

"You're isolated down here. How did you know about me?" Cassie demanded. "It's just not possible!"

"Not possible or not probable?" he said breaking his silence.

"Both. So explain to me how you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you," he said still not answering her question.

"Apart from my name, what?"

"Like there is a reason why the Escrecan people thought you were possessed."

"I AM NOT POSSESSED!!" Cassie screamed, but the old man didn't even react. "Sorry," she mumbled the apology.

"Maybe not as you know it, but according to their customs you are possessed."

"I don't care what they say. All I want is to get out of here and back home," Cassie said turning back to the frescos.

"Be patient."

"Yeah, like the wisdom of Guinness." The old man cocked his head and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Good things come to those who wait. It's reference to something on my planet," she apologised realising he would not have got the reference.

"Well, this Guinness is very wise indeed."

"Not if you have too many," Cassie quipped. She looked at the old man who still looked confused. "Never mind."

"Your hands," he said holding his out.

Cassie really didn't trust this guy, but her hands were really starting to hurt her. Cautiously, she walked over to him and slowly put her hands in his. He dipped the cloth into the yellow substance and drained off the excess.

"This may sting."

"I can handle it."

He pressed the cloth on to Cassie's open wounds. Cassie winced as the cold substance came into contact with her open wounds, but she did not pull her hand away. Oddly enough, the substance seemed to act as a local anaesthetic and soothed the pain away. Once he had finished dapping the substance on to her hands, he bandaged up her hands. He poured away what was left of the substance and brought out two cups. He then reached into a crevasse in the cave and brought out a terracotta vase secured at the top by a stone. He poured out a small amount of the drink into the cups and then replaced the bottle to its hiding place.

"Only bring this out on special occasions," he informed her as he handed the cup to her.

"I'm flattered. Cheers," she said and she downed the liquid. It was like pure sugar in a cup, but sugar with a seriously good kick. It made her cough as it hit the back of her throat. Minotaur smiled and drank his too but did not affect him. The drink was strangely refreshing Cassie discovered. One shot was all that was needed to refresh yourself for hours, she thought.

"Good isn't it?"

"Damn good. What is it?" Cassie enquired.

"A delicate mixture of three spirits left to marinate in a pot with herbs for a thousand years."

"A thousand years! Jack gets excited when you buy him a twelve year Scotch," Cassie quipped. The drink had another effect: it seemed to relax Cassie, and she sat down on a stone chair and chatted with Minotaur.

"So exactly how long have you been down here?"

"Many hundreds of years." Cassie was surprised at the answer. OK, he was old she could see that, but not that old!

"How is that possible?"

"Nothing is impossible, only improbable," he cryptically said.

"That's no answer. How?" Cassie insisted.

"For some reason that I am unaware of, being down here seems to extend my life. I do not suffer from the usual ailments normal people do, and although I now suffer from old age, it is long overdue," he explained.

"So you must have seen races and cultures come and go?" Cassie guessed.

"I have."

'Such as the Goa'uld."

"Indeed. It has been many hundreds of years since I last saw them down here."

"The last would be Bes?" Cassie asked, remembering the skeleton.

"Yes, the little fellow. Was frightfully arrogant and rude. Like you, he wished to discover the way out, but would not let me aid him. I found his dead body several days later."

"Sounds about right for a Goa'uld," Cassie said bitterly.

"You have met them before?" he enquired.

"Oh come on, if you know my name you at least know that too. Don't bother to pretend," Cassie told. He shrugged his shoulders.

"But you are so closed off about this subject. Your mind will not allow anyone to see into that part of it."

"And with good reason," Cassie shot back.

"And for what reason would that be?" Minotaur said turning on to her. Cassie crossed her arms and closed up.

"That has nothing to do with this," Cassie dismissed this topic. They were silent for several minutes, until Cassie spoke again.

"You said that Bes would not let you help him?"

"I did."

"Then that must mean you know a way out." He remained silent but Cassie understood that to mean yes. "However, you will not tell me how to get out of here. So there must be something I can do to gain this information."

"You are learning fast, my child."

"So what must I do?" Cassie asked. He looked at her. "It was worth a shot."

"Did the Escrecans say anything to you before they brought you down here?" he asked.

"What? Apart from I'm possessed? No, not a thing. Well, a lad told me to follow my heart but what does he know."

"Landon?" the old man said.

"Yeah that was his name. He was kinda cute too. You know him?"

"Of course I know Landon. He comes to the hole every-so-often to give me the gossip from the town. He's a sweet boy. He also gives me his mother's Sunday lunch once a month. She makes the most amazing roast partridge in the whole of the town," Minotaur said smiling at the thought.

"Sounds delicious," Cassie said. Come to think of it, with the mention of food, Cassie realised how hungry she felt. It had been hours since she last had food, and it was starting to show. He must have noticed as he reached into yet another crevasse and brought out a piece of bread and handed it to Cassie.

"It's not a roast dinner, but it will stop you starving," he apologised.

"Thank you," she said politely and nibbled on the bread. It was a bit stale, god knows how long it had been down here, but it was food.

"So, getting back to my original question, what must I do for you to tell me the way out?" Cassie said getting back to the matter at hand.

"You must work that one out for yourself my dear."

"Thanks a bunch," Cassie mumbled. "You know what?" she said standing up. "I'm going to go back to my original plan. I'll check these caves systematically. I'm sure to find the way out in the end."

"You'll never find the way out that way," he told her.

"Watch me," and she headed out of his cave and back into the tunnels. She returned to the larger cave with the several tunnels leading off it.

She looked around at the scratches already on the walls, and headed back down the one she went down first.

"You're going the wrong way," she heard Minotaur say to her from behind.

"I'm not," Cassie said determined.

However, after walking further and further down the tunnel, she soon came to a dead end. The tunnel had caved in at some point about a few thousand years before by the look of things. There was no way she was going to get through it. She turned round to see Minotaur standing behind her. She had felt his presence the whole way down the tunnel but chose to ignore him. He was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Don't say it. Just don't say a word," she threatened as she stormed past him back down the tunnel.

He didn't, he just waited for her to pass him, spun on his heels and followed her back down. After that one, she decided to try a different one. She had already scratched the other tunnel where Minotaur lived, so before she got confused she would try that one. She knew deep down that this would also be a dead end, but she was determined to prove him wrong.

She wasn't sure how much time had past since she was thrown down the hole, but she was sure that by now it was dark out and that she had been awake for far too many hours. She was really tired and that one piece of bread was not going to sustain her for very much further. She could hear heavy breathing again and she turned round to face Minotaur.

"Stop it will you. It won't work now," Cassie said irritated.

"I assure you Miss Cassandra, it was not me." Cassie was staring at him frustrated when she heard the noise again, and it was not Minotaur. He did not make a sound or move.

"What's going on?"

"I was trying to explain it to you earlier Cassie," he said as another mixed growl and breathing sound filled the tunnel.

"… We're not the only things down here. There are fouler things than me down here."

* * *

A/N – I want to apologise for the lack of updates on this fanfic. Life happened to me and I had not time to sit down and write this. Now at Uni, I seem to have a little time, so here it is. The 6th chapter for you! Remember the little review button must be pushed or this fanfics will explode in 5…4…3…2…


	7. Chapter 7

**The Walkthrough – Chapter 7**

A/N – found some new spoilers for this. Spoilers for Grace and Point of View.

Remember to review. Sorry about the lack of updates on this. I hopefully will finish it soon.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the porch of his log cabin watching the sun slowly going down behind the tall pine trees to signal the end of the day. His fishing rod lay at his side and the net had no fish it. He was slightly dozing off when he suddenly felt something cold on his cheek. He jumped up with the shock only to realise that the cold item was in fact a can of beer in the hand of a beautiful woman. Jack sat back down in his deck chair and reached up seemingly for the can but instead grabbed the woman, pulling her down on to him.

"Jack, stop it," she giggled.

"You started it, Sam."

"True."

"I can't believe I finally got you here."

"It only took seven years," she joked.

"Yeah, and it only took seven months for us to get married."

"What can I say I wanted to take things slow!" They both laughed. Jack pulled her closer to him and kissed her. It was soft and gentle but still full of passion and love. They were relaxed together, completely at ease with one another. It had been everything Jack had dreamed of.

"What?" Sam said as Jack was staring at her.

"Just enjoying how perfect this moment is." Sam stared at him in a sort of 'what you talking about' glare. "Beer in one had, bird in the other!" Jack joked. Sam playfully hit him.

"Jack!" she complained, though she was laughing.

"Careful, you'll spill the beer," Jack cautioned her.

"What? Like this?" and she grabbed the can off him and poured the contents over him. She jumped off his lap to avoid getting and giggled at the sight in front of her. Jack remained perfectly still for a moment with beer dripping down his silver hair and running down his face.

"Oh, you're so going to get it now!" and he leapt up and chased after Sam who ran towards the cabin. She ducked inside to avoid him, so he followed her inside. However, as he entered he was no longer at his cabin in Minnesota, but in Sam's house in Colorado Springs. He was standing in her hallway with the stairs at one side and her living room on the other.

"I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore," he quipped.

He was unsure what to do as there was also no sign of Sam. Jack knew the layout of Sam's house well, as well as he knew the rest of his team mates houses, so started to systematically search the rooms for any sign of her. He walked into the kitchen first. As he entered, he could smell the relaxing and elegant scent of vanilla, which was coming from the two lit candles on the made table. The table was laid out as if for a romantic meal for two, with candles, and glasses of white wine already poured. There was a delicious smell coming from the oven, and Jack opened it to reveal a gorgeous roast dinner, almost ready to be eaten. He out the oven tray on top of the oven and continued his search for Sam. He searched the living room, the back room, even the garden. There was no sign of her. He backed out of the front door again, hoping to magically return to his cabin, but only found himself staring at the front of Sam's house with her sliver car parked by the curb.

He stepped back inside the house and continued his search. Bathroom, office were all empty. They looked lived in, there was even condensation on the bathroom window and mirror from someone using the shower. Jack could smell her scent in the steam that hung about in the air. He closed his eyes as the aroma of her engulfed him. She was here, he knew it. There was only one more place to check: her bedroom.

He slowly opened the door, calling out as he did. By the indication of the bathroom, she could have just stepped out the shower and be naked in there, so he had to be careful. He heard no reply, so fully opened the door. As he entered the room seemed strangely familiar to him. He had never been in her room until she took him in there in the walkthrough. It was a pretty room. Plainly decorated - although Sam had often said she wished she had time to actually do something with it – but still had the feel of Sam to it with Astrophysics books dotted around the room. There were several crystals and rocks on top of her cabinets. It was a well known fact among the team that Sam had a thing about geology, so they would buy her different types of rocks and crystals. They would also bring her back things from other planets too. In the centre of her collection was this rather large white crystal type rock. Jack smiled. He had given her that. While she was doing her science club stuff on a planet one time, Jack had found this rock in the local town. It was great. When you whistle it glows, and the more melodic the tune, the brighter it glows. Jack could remember her face when he gave her it. She loved it. It was a 2 in 1 present as firstly it was pretty and added to her collection, and secondly it was a toy as Sam would spend hours trying to figure out what made it glow.

Jack looked around and something caught his eye, and gave him the impression of De-ja-vu. The chest of drawers. The top drawer where Sam put the black box in the walkthrough was calling him. He walked over to the drawers and placed him hands on the knobs.

"Worth a shot," he told himself knowing it wouldn't be in there, but there was still some irresistible urge to check. He pulled the drawer open slowly and smoothly. To his surprise. There, sitting in the middle of the drawer was the little black box. Carefully he picked it up, like by simply touching it would cause it to disappear like a mirage. He put in on top of the chest of drawers. He slowly started to open it, but it was suddenly snapped shut by another hand. Jack looked up. It was Sam.

"What's in the box?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Sam..." Jack said in a tone of voice that would make any woman's knees buckle, including Sam's.

"Something I must protect," she said. "Even in here." And she replaced the box back into the chest of drawers.

When the top drawer banged closed, Jack woke up to find himself in Sam's bed, exactly where he must have collapsed from exhaustion the previous night. It had all been a dream. Jack ran his hand through his hair then rubbed his face. He felt the cold of a metal object in his temple and for a moment he was suddenly terrified something had happened to him. However, as he fully woke up he realised all it was, was the memory recall device that he had put in before and must have fallen asleep with it in.

However, Jack got a thought. What if that wasn't a dream, but part of Sam's mind? Jack checked the time. He had been asleep for five hours. He jumped up and ran down the stairs as fast as his knees could handle. What could have happened to her in that time? She could have woken up by now, or something terrible could have happened. And he's been asleep up stairs! With this huge fear in his heart he entered the living room where he was greeted by the sight of Sam sitting exactly where he had left her, still in a comatose state.

With a sigh of relief he sat down opposite her and looked at her beautiful face. He had spent so long trying to protect her not to let something happened when he was asleep. That train of thought gave him an idea, and suddenly everything became clear to him. He picked up the release button and gentle squeezed the button. He was instantly transported into Sam's mind. But it was not the scene Jack was expecting. He was standing looking at himself again, in the Za'tarc screening. 'Has she been going through this over and over again all night?' Jack pondered. The thought terrified him. He had to do something. But had he left it too long? Was she now stuck in this unstoppable cycle of memories? He turned to face Sam in the memory.

"Sam, please listen to me," Jack pleaded with her. "You can't do this to yourself."

"Do what?"

"This! It is not your fault that these things have happened. It was out of your control."

"But it shouldn't be."

"Sam, just because some bad things happen doesn't mean you cant protect them," Jack said as the scene changed to Sam in the cemetery but was the older Sam, not the one that was there. This was out of order. He had got to her. "This was not your fault. It was an accident."

"It was my fault, I should have stopped her driving that day but I didn't."

"There was nothing you could do, you were just a little girl, just like here," and he changed the scene to at the schoolyard. Sam was still standing in the same position, arms folded comforting herself. "You were too young Sam. You would not have been able to help your brother, no matter how much you would want to. He would have only resented it too. His little baby sister fighting his fights, trust me, he would not have appreciated it," Jack told her.

"You would have me stand by and watch?" Sam said accusingly.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that you haven't saved his life before. Every time one of your brilliant ideas saves the planet, you protect your brother and everyone else you care about. For crying out, you asked for you own dad to be allowed access to go through the gate to have a symbiote implanted. You protected him. You made sure that Jakey-boy's life was safe and living a life he couldn't be happier in. You allowed him to be implanted to protect him. You can protect people."

"But what about Janet?" Sam said.

"You are not to blame for that," Jack said seriously. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame the Goa'uld, not yourself."

"I should have been there for her," Sam said crying.

"You don't think I don't go over that day in my mind trying to figure out what I could have done differently? If I should have sent a team or somebody to her aid to bring her back to the gate, when she asked for more time? If I should have been more careful, knowing fine well it looked like a trap? Even though I go over it in my mind, I know there was nothing I could have done to protect her anymore than I did. You're not the only one to feel her death, Sam. You protected her the best you could, no-one could ask you for more than that," he told her.

"She was my best friend Jack and I couldn't protect her. It doesn't matter that nothing could have been done, I should have tried," she cried.

"And got yourself killed at the same time. I don't think Cassie would have been able to handle both you and Janet dying, she's found it hard enough already." The scene flicked to the elevator with a crying Sam in the elevator and Jack and Sam standing watching it.

"I can't protect Cassie either," Sam mused.

"You can, you're the only one that can. Only you know how to bring that barrier down. You can protect her," he told her.

"I can't, I tried to protect her and I failed. There's no point in me trying to protect her now, she's dead anyways." she wined.

"She's not dead, and you can save her now. OK, so before you couldn't but you weren't exactly in brilliant shape yourself. You had a broken arm remember. Cassie is a strong young woman, she doesn't need you to protect her, just be there for her when she needs it."

"What's the point, she will only end up dead like the rest of them," she said stubbornly.

"You know, you are just like your dad," Jack quipped. "The point is because Cassie needs you not to protect her as such, but to save her. You are the only one who can bring that barrier down and without you, she will die. Do you really want that to happen?" Jack asked.

"No," Sam said.

"Then come and help, you can save her," Jack said. Jack was now fully in control of her mind and changed the images to the Za'tarc scene.

"This is different. The rest I understand. They are all about protection. You couldn't protect your brother from the bullies, your mother from the car crash, Cassie from blowing up – even though that never happened. This I don't get. Sam, why is this here?" Jack asked.

"Because... because I have to protect myself... from you," she stuttered turning to him.

"Why? Sam, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I can't protect the people I love, and if I love you, and something happens to you...I... I don't think I could handle that," she rambled. "So I have to protect myself to stop myself from loving you."

"Sam, nothing is going to happen to me," Jack tried to reassure her.

"How do you know? You don't do you. So I locked away all my feelings for you so I can guarantee that you could not hurt me."

"Sam, I would never hurt you, I promise. And just because bad things have happened to the people you love doesn't mean it was because you loved them and couldn't protect them. It was because of life. People in your life who you care about, will die, but that doesn't mean it was your fault for not protecting them. Sam," and he changed the scene to the little black box. "you don't have to lock away your feelings for me, because nothing is going to happen to me. Whatever is in that little box doesn't need to be protected anymore. You don't have to hide it away so you won't get hurt by whatever is inside. I love you Sam." The tears running down Sam's face were raging torrents and she collapsed to the floor. Jack ran over to her and put his arms around her. She lifted her head up to look Jack in the face.

"But what about the regs?" she asked.

"I think we've saved the world enough times to gain a little leeway with the regs don't you think?" he said. She laughed and snuggled back down into his arms.

"Sam," Jack said. "Lets go save Cassie ass," he said. And with a little smile on her face, they were transported back to Sam's living room and reality.

They both sat there for a moment in silence. Jack would not have known Sam was out of her mind if it wasn't for the fact that she was now blinking. Suddenly, Sam started to cry hard and Jack leaped up from his seat opposite her and cradled her in his arms.

For several minutes they remained in this position unwilling to move and it was Sam who was the first to move.

"Jack?" she struggled to say between sobs.

"Sshh, it's OK Sam."

"Jack, I have something to show you," she said wiping the tears from her face. She took him by the hand and led him upstairs. She lead him into her bedroom and to the chest of drawers.

She opened the top drawer in the same way Jack had done in his dream. She placed it on top of the chest and stepped away.

Jack stepped forward and opened the box up. Lying inside the red satin interior of the box was a single item: a photograph. Jack was certainly not expecting that something like that would arose such a protective manner in Sam. He carefully picked up the photograph and examined it. It was one he had seen before.

It was a picture of himself and Sam together. They were both laughing and he had his arms wrapped round he waist. It was their wedding day and Sam was wearing the most beautiful dress Jack had ever seen. It seemed like such a perfect day. Jack knew it was the picture Dr Samantha Carter from the Alternate Universe had brought through with her.

"I didn't realise she had left this behind," he finally said.

"She didn't." He looked at Sam. "I asked her for a copy."

"That would have shocked her. She thought I felt nothing for you," he said remembering the conversation he had with her.

"She knew. While we were working on the generator she showed me the photograph and she soon realised."

"And you've kept this all these years?" Jack asked. Sam simply nodded and took the picture out of his hand and looked at it.

"We look so happy. I thought by keeping it locked away, it would always remain happy. Never be tainted by the sad reality that we call life."

"But by locking it away, you'll never give yourself that chance to be happy," Jack said taking her in his arms.

"I know I was just..."

"Scared."

"Yeah."

"Well, you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm not going to hurt you."

"But what about Cassie?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Lets go and save her."

"But I can..."

"Ahh!" he said stopping her. "As I said before, Cassie is a reaourceful young woman, you've taught her well. She doesn't need you to protect her. Just help her out sometimes," Jack explained.

"So what I am supposed to do?"

"Be there for her. If she needs help she'll ask for it. Firstly, you have to get that barrier back down doing you techno thing that you do so well."

"No, that's not first," she said.

"Then what?"

"This," and Sam walked over to him and kissed him passionately. It took a while for Jack's mind to register what was happening. But when he did, he wrapped his arms tightly round Sam's waist and squeezed her tight. Seven years of sexual and emotional frustration was released. Jack's hands found their way under Sam's shirt to the bare skin. His touch was like fire to Sam. Every part of her body wished to feel his touch. Her hands ran through his hair feeling the soft silver hair run through her fingers. She wanted to be closer to him, much closer. Much closer. She started to unbutton his shirt, but Jack stopped her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we have to help Cassie," Jack reminded her.

"I can wait."

"You've waited seven years, what's seven hours?" Jack quipped. Sam laughed. They quickly kissed and sorted out their attire, which was rather dishevelled. They drove back to the base in Sam's car, with Jack driving. He would hold her hand while driving and smile at her whenever he could. He just loved to see her face smiling back to him.

They told no-one of her awakening, so General Hammond and Jacob were extremely happy to see her walk into Hammonds office.

"Sam!" Jacob said glad to see his daughter again. He gave her a big hug.

"Welcome back Major Carter," Hammond greeted her.

"Thank you Sir. But I couldn't have got through it if it wasn't for the Colonel," she replied.

"Thank you Jack," Jacob thanked him. Jack smiled at him in acknowledgement.

"Er, sir? Permission to rescue Cassie, Sir?" Jack asked.

"Of course Colonel. Get your team ready to embark," the General ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Sir," Sam replied and they both left the office to get ready for the rescue attempt.

"Well it worked," Jacob said relieved that his daughter was well.

"In more ways than one." Hammond said to his friend. "They were caught on security cameras in the parking lot holding hands."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Walkthrough – Chapter 8**

"And you didn't mention that before?" Cassie said facing Minotaur. This guy was really starting to annoy her. He was just like the way Daniel described Oma to her. Cryptic non-sentences, as they fail to achieve the main function of a sentence: to make sense.

"I tried, you would not listen," he reminded her.

"OK, I'm listening now. What's down here?"

"The beast you expected to see down here exists."

"But you said..," Cassie started.

"I said I was not him. He does not go by the name of Minotaur. He is so foul he has no name."

"How do I defeat him?" Cassie asked. Minotaur simply laughed.

"You cannot kill him. Many before you have tried, and failed. You have seen them."

"Bes," Cassie said remembering the remains. Minotaur nodded. There was a noise from behind them, and both turned in the direction of the dark tunnel.

"We should leave here," Minotaur suggested.

"Ya think?" Cassie said turning to leave.

"I do. That's why I said it," Minotaur said looking confused.

"No, I meant… Never mind."

They set off down another tunnel. With the torch pointed forward, they briskly walked through the tunnel, looking for somewhere to hide if they needed it. They came across more remains. These on the other hand were not so decomposed. It scared Cassie when she first happened upon them, but as soon as she realised the creature was dead, she calmed down and approached it.

"That's an Unas," Cassie said recognising the distinctive look from the photographs Daniel had shown her.

"Yes, I truly evil creature," Minotaur said keeping his distance.

"They are not evil, just misunderstood," Cassie said in its defence. She has seen video of Chaka and Daniel seemed very fond of him. It was not evil, just not use to other company. Daniel was able to communicate with them and they seem to understand him. Chaka and Daniel are good friends. Admittedly, they have caused SG-1 trouble in the past, but not all are bad. She did find it unusual to find it down here though.

She thought back to the Thors Hammer incident she read about on file. That Unas was trapped down there unable to get out. Rather like this one. It must have died of hunger. But what she knows about their physiology, it must have taken years to finally starve to death. Not the best of ways to go.

"You seem to fear it. But you've been down here for forever?" Cassie asked as they stared at the beast lying dead in front of them.

"I have been running from it forever. That is why I have my little hideout, cut into the rock face. I needed somewhere to rest."

"So even the Minotaur fears something. How ironic," Cassie quipped. Cassie was looking at the Unas when she saw it has something in its hand. "What's that?" She bent down to take a closer look.

"Be careful."

"It's dead," Cassie reminded him. She reached her hand out to see what it was in its hand when the arm suddenly moved, jumping up, making Cassie and Minotaur also jump.

"God, I hate when they do that!" Cassie said, knowing it was just a chemical reaction. Bending back down, she grabs the item in its hand. As soon as she touches the item she can sense the Naquadah in it. It's definitely Goa'uld. She always hated that sensation. It reminded her too much of both of her mothers…

She looked closely at the item. It was strange device, one she did not recognise. It was like a spear, but no bigger than her hand. There didn't appear to be any buttons on it, but that was often the way with Goa'uld technology. It was made of gold and encrusted with precious stones, making it a very impressive piece. The image of a light-sabre came into her mind. Not sure what it was, and not wanting to hang around, she shoved it in her pocket and stood back up.

"Do you think it wise to remove such an item? You require a certain gene to use it," Minotaur asked.

"Actually, it's a chemical element in your blood that activates the technology," Cassie corrected him

"Really? You seem to know a lot about it?" Minotaur questioned.

"I do. I have it in my blood," she announced and continued walking.

The Minotaur stood for a moment, taking in what he had heard and then followed her further down the tunnel, having to slightly jog to catch up.

"You're Goa'uld?" he asked.

"No, but a Goa'uld experimented on my people, and for that, I have the element Naquadah in my blood. It means I can sense Goa'uld's and use their technology."

"That is a useful tactical advantage, I can imagine," Minotaur said, seemingly impressed.

"Well, haven't had to use it yet, but that statement may be short lived. Which way is home?" Cassie said taking control as they emerged from the tunnel to another cavern.

The Minotaur pointed down one of the tunnels and they walked down it. After a while they reached the Minotaur's resting place, but something seemed to be bothering him. Cassie noticed him slowing down and looking nervously around.

"What's up?" she asked concerned.

"The sky. But I think the creature was here," he told her now coming to a complete stop. Cassie rolled her eyes and held back the urge to say something about the sky comment, and stopped and turned to face him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Years of running from this creature means I can almost sense it. Or, more accurately, smell it," he explained.

"But it's not here _now_?" Cassie said.

"I do not think so. But it was here not so long ago. We better get inside quickly."

"No," Cassie said definitely. She had had enough of wandering these tunnels, who knows how long she had been stuck down here. She had lost count of the days. "I need to find my way out."

"Then which way to do want to go?" Minotaur asked her. She looked in both directions and decided that going back the way they came seemed to be the best choice.

"This way," she said, but the Minotaur looked sceptical. "What?"

"Are you going that because it feels right or because you already knew nothing is down that route?" he questioned. Cassie stopped to think. Landon's words about following her heart were echoing in her mind. "Fear is a powerful force, Cassandra."

"And what? Only those who overcome it will succeed?" she challenged him. He remained silent waiting for her answer. Something in her told her that the scary way would be the right way. And she wasn't about to prove this guy right by letting her fear devour her. "Lets go this way then," and she started to walk, a little slower than she usually would. She felted for the Goa'uld device she had pocketed earlier, thinking she would give it to Sam later to play with it. That is, if she ever got out of here…

Creeping along the tunnel, Cassie could swear it had grown colder. And the silence of the old man was disconcerting. Was he worried about disturbing the creature as much as she was, or was it for dramatic effect? She was hoping it was the latter, but she couldn't be sure. The tunnel was dark, a lot darker than the rest, and she feared the creature could easily double back and find them there. There was no place to hide. It was getting so dark that the light from her touch was only reaching a few centimetres in front of her. She kept her left hand trailing along the wall investigating any sudden dips in the tunnel wall.

Suddenly, the wall fell away from her and she couldn't reach it any more. She desperately tried to find it, but came across a strange round stone craving. Lowering her flame torch to inspect it, she accidentally set it on fire. Then streams of fire started flowing further and further away lighting up an entire cavern, three times as large as the last one. She couldn't believe it. It was huge. The flame stream lit up the cavern in a ring around the outside. The cavern was beautiful. Inside was an arena, with a series of stepped seats that extend from the cavern entrance to a raised platform at the arena floor. It reminded Cassie of a Roman amphitheatre. Other than the entrance Cassie was standing in, there are no other exits or entrances.

Cassie turned round to see the smug face of Minotaur standing there. "Don't start," she warned him.

Descending the steps, Cassie carefully examined her surroundings. Clearly, this was an important place for her to be almost like an end point. But what exactly is meant to occur here?

Minotaur had seated himself on a seat opposite the entrance, while Cassie investigated the centre the arena. A noise behind her disturbed Cassie from her thoughts as she looked up towards the entrance. A shadow was approaching the cavern.

"We should get out of here," she shouted toward Minotaur, but he didn't respond. She tried to leave the centre but a force field prevented her from moving off the raised platform.

Cassie took a deep breath, panicking was not going to help her now. She needed to control herself, although her heart was racing so fast she was concerned she might faint. The shadow was now becoming more and more defined as what ever it was approached the entrance. Cassie moved around the edge of the field, hoping to find the power source of the field. It had to be somewhere around it. She heard a growl behind her, and she slowly stood up from examining the ground and turned around to the see a beast standing in the door way.

It was the Minotaur. Not the old man, but the Minoan Minotaur – bulls head and all. He was staring at Cassie. Cassie had never been so terrified in her life, and found herself unable to move. Slowly, he walked down the stairs.

Cassie prayed that the force field worked two ways. To her horror, it did not, as the beast stepped across the invisible barrier and towards her. She turned to Minotaur.

"For God's sake, help me!" she begged. Panic was rising in her now, as she pushed herself against the force field, trying to increase the distance between her and the creature.

"You must release your fear," he answered.

"That's not helping," Cassie screams as moves round the circle platform edge, trying to avoid the beast.

The creatures went to grab her and she managed to duck and roll out of its way. Surprised at herself for executing such a move only lasts a second as it turns around and heads for her again. She pats herself down to look for something that could help. She finds the ribbon device. It's worth a shot she thought.

Placing the device on each finger, whilst moving wasn't easy. Cassie had almost got it fitted correctly, when she tripped. She looked up to see the creature approaching. Fiddling with the device, she managed to fit the device in time and thought hard about what she wanted. Finally, the device sprung to life and the force pushed the creature backwards against the opposite wall.

"Yes!" Cassie celebrated after it worked. She got up, and smoothed down her clothes. As she did, she noticed the creature moving, and starting to get up.

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

The creature stood up. It was down but not out. And Cassie was drained from using the ribbon device. She knew that it could take energy out of her, and she hoped that would have been enough. Now, she needed a new idea.

"Any bright ideas?" she called to Minotaur.

"Only you can win the battle," he answered helpfully.

"Take that as a no then," she quipped, as she frantically searched for some way out of this situation.

"The people on the planet above believed you were possessed, why?" the Minotaur asked.

"And you want to talk about this now?" Cassie ducked under the monster. She looked up at Minotaur who was looking expectantly at her. "Fine. They think I'm possessed because they think there is a devil in me," she guessed.

"The devil is in everyone, but it manifests itself in different ways. Fear is your devil."

"Of course I have fear, for example I fear this thing!" she said backing away from said creature.

"That is not the fear I am referring to."

"Which… particular… fear… are you… on about?" Cassie said, while avoiding the beasts swinging arms.

"That you feel helpless. And that helplessness will and have caused your loved ones to perish. Both your mothers have died, because they felt the need to protect you."

"That is not true," Cassie argued, but could feel the pangs of fear striking her. "I wasn't even there."

"But you wouldn't have been able to do anything even if you were. That is your fear. Even if you had been there when your mothers died, there was nothing you could do."

"And this is supposed to help me?" Cassie threw back, trying to change the subject that was bringing tears to her eyes.

"Even now, you have to be rescued by your friends, because you can't do it yourself."

"Shut up!" she screamed finally losing it and turning to Minotaur.

This was not a good move. This meant turning her back on the creature, who then used this advantage to throw her across the arena once again. "You son-of-a-…" she swore and cradled the arm she landed heavily on.

"You're friends are on their way. And they will come here to find you. And they will have to rescue you. Unless, of course, they get killed in the process."

"Why are you saying this?" Cassie cried.

"I'm just saying what you know to be true."

"It is not true! I can look after myself. I'm here aren't I?"

"And just waiting for your friends to arrive and save you."

Again, she patted herself down, while ducking and running from the beast. She wasn't going to let the Minotaur's words get to her. She needed to concentrate on finding something to help her. But no matter how much she wanted to ignore what the old man had said, she knew he was right. And what was worse, her friends were now endangering themselves to come and save her. She was leading them into danger. She should have defended herself. She should have stopped them from taking her. Why was she so weak?

She had been through basic hand-to-hand training with Jack and now instinct was kicking in. She was fighting for her life, and she couldn't believe that Minotaur was watching, watching what could turn into a blood bath. She needed an idea.

She found the strange gold device Bes had on him. It had not done Bes any good, but maybe she will get something out of it. She held the object out pointing it towards the monster, and hoped it would do something. However, it did not, so after completing another defensive manoeuvre, she turned it round in her hands trying to work out how to make it work. She tried to concentrate hard on it, but with a fierce animal approaching it was difficult. She left it too late to move away and was thrown to the other side of the arena platform, dropping the object a few feet away from her.

Cassie looked up and noticed something in the doorway to the cavern. Focusing, she realised it was Sam and Jack, standing, horrified at the scene in front of them. They had found her. Relief flooded over her for a brief moment. But the Minotaur had also noticed their presence and turned towards them. Cassie had placed them in danger, and yet again.

"No…" she said in an almost inaudible whisper. Images of her mothers and both Jack and Sam in the infirmary flashed before her eyes. She had lead them straight into danger.

The Minotaur was now upon Jack and Sam, who struggled to keep the beast back despite having the firepower to back them up. It picked Sam up and threw her down the stairs towards Cassie. She was watching the scene unfold in front of her in slow motion. She watched as Sam landed hard in front of her, clearly hurt by the fall, though desperately trying to get up.

Jack wasn't doing much better. He was able to avoid many of the Minotaur's blows, but not all. The P90 in his hands was almost useless with the beast hardly reacting to the shower of bullets Jack had inflicted on it. Now Jack was desperately trying to distract him while Sam set about trying to free Cassie.

"It's ok, I'll get you out of here," Sam's voice rang out, trying to calm the young girl.

"No, Sam, get out of here. You can't beat it. It's not after you. It's me it wants." Cassie was desperate. The longer Sam stayed, the more danger she was in.

"Like hell it's getting you," Sam screamed. Sam found the power source for the force field and started to work on the panel while Cassie watched her. She needed to get her out of there. She found the power crystal and pulled it out, breaking the connection. But while working on the panel, they had taken their eyes off the beast. It was only a second before it reached for Sam the Cassie noticed it.

"Sam!"

The creature had picked her up and thrown her away from the panel. She landed hard not too far away from where Jack had ended up. It was happening all over again. The beast took a step forward towards the almost unconscious Sam and Jack. Something in Cassie snapped. She wouldn't – no couldn't – let it happen again.

She ran over to where she had dropped the device and picked it up. Suddenly it sprang to life. The jewels on it flashed several colours and somehow she knew to press the green diamond. She jumped upon the back of the Minotaur and attached the device before slipping off and dodging the swing from the creature, who had moved over Sam and Jack. The lights on the device flashed quicker until it finally created a bright light. Covering her eyes she waited to see what the device would do.

The bright light filled the dark cavern blinding all those within it. For a few seconds, Cassie could not see what had happened. She looked up, to where the creature had once stood. It was just about visible, fading, and without warning, it disappeared.


End file.
